50 Sentences of NaruGaaSasu
by Graceful Storyteller
Summary: 50 sentences detailing the relationship between Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke.


If I was going to support a threesome then it would be this one. This is an experiment to see if I should try and do a full length story so comments would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Bandage**

Gaara had never been injured because of his automatic defences, but he knew if his sand ever did fail to protect him Naruto and Sasuke would be waiting for him at home with bandages.

**Twisted**

They all had experienced harsh childhoods and were twisted in different ways because of it.

**Friendship**

Sasuke was Naruto's first friend and rival and even though Sasuke had made some mistakes in the past their friendship never died.

**Meaningful**

It was hard at times to hold a meaningful conversation with Naruto but there were times when Sasuke and Gaara made the conversation difficult.

**Water**

In the desert water was the most precious commodity; Naruto and Sasuke were Gaara's water.

**Massage**

After a hard mission Gaara would give Sasuke a massage that drove all the tension from his body and usually ended with them in bed together.

**Prince**

They were all princes in their own right – an heir to something great – and only when they were together did they feel the burden of their responsibilities lessen.

**Friends**

Their friends were all shocked when they found out about their relationship and it was a long time before any of them accepted it.

**Cake**

Gaara hated cake and all sweet things; unless it was all over his lovers, of course.

**Teach**

Naruto was the one to teach them that there was more to life than death and revenge and they would forever be in his debt for it.

**Courage**

It took a lot of courage for them to come out of the closet, to admit to people that they were more than all-powerful shinobi; they were human and they were hopelessly in love.

**Teahouse**

Sasuke and Naruto took great pleasure in dressing up Gaara so that he could attend the ceremonies at the teahouse but they enjoyed undressing him even more.

**Love**

Throughout their lives they had known many types of love: the harsh, unreal love of family; the uplifting love of friendship; the savage love of battle and blood; the love that comes from spending long nights together, nights that can be either filled with tenderness or lust; and finally they knew what it was like to live with the black hole that the absence of love creates in the heart.

**Strain**

Their relationship was strained by many things – missions, Gaara constantly having to return to Suna, their strong sense of pride – but through it all they managed to remain together.

**Kiss**

Sasuke would always remember his first kiss with a grimace - the accidental collision of his lips with Naruto's had not been what he would call good by any stretch of the imagination; he was glad Naruto had gotten better at kissing with age.

**Coax**

Sasuke would always remember his second kiss with a smile – he had to coax Gaara into returning it but when the redhead finally relaxed the experience had been most enjoyable.

**Spiral**

Whenever the spiral-shaped tattoo appeared on Naruto's stomach Gaara and Sasuke knew they were in trouble and that at least one of them would be walking funny in the morning.

**Cling**

Gaara had learned to stay away from Sasuke and Naruto when they were in the middle of one of their fights as they had a tendency to cling to him and try to make him take sides – such a thing never ended well.

**Dove**

To many the dove is a symbol of peace; to Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara peace is merely the absence of blood.

**Hot**

It was always hot whenever Naruto went to Suna but that was alright because he generally spent most of his time without his clothes on whilst he was there.

**Dominate**

Sasuke and Gaara were well known throughout the land because of their domination of the battlefield; for some reason it was usually Naruto who ended up being the dominate one in bed.

**Reflection**

He used to look at his reflection and see Itachi staring back at him with his cold, murderous eyes, but now he sees Sasuke – a great shinobi in his own right – and one of his lovers staring at him over his shoulder.

**Pity**

The only time Gaara ever took pity on anyone was when he was between the legs of his lovers and they were pleading for release.

**End**

When they were together they were locked in a dream world and they knew that (sooner or later) the dream would end but until then they would enjoy this fantasy.

**Feast **

"Feast your eyes on this!" Naruto cried as he whipped his towel away from his body causing Gaara to blush and wonder what Sasuke had done to provoke the blond this time.

**Unwanted**

It wasn't that the attention was unwanted, it was the fact that Gaara had to meet Tsunade for a very important meeting and Naruto's hands and Sasuke's mouth were preventing him from getting there on time.

**Insomnia**

Gaara's insomnia had always freaked Naruto out – how can you live without sleep? – but at times he did appreciate the fact that the redhead was always there to watch over him while he slept.

**Epiphany**

It was when he saw them together – Naruto tenderly cupping Gaara's cheek as he moved in for a kiss – that Sasuke had his epiphany.

**Betray**

Gaara loved Naruto deeply and he didn't want to betray him, but having Sasuke turn up in Suna – tired, sweaty, covered in blood, recently escaped from the clutches of Orochimaru – it was too much for him to handle.

**Affair**

After the initial thrill of the affair Gaara had been consumed by guilt and had admitted his failings to Naruto.

**Thief**

Thief was one of the less insulting words Naruto threw at Sasuke as he tried to beat the Uchiha to a pulp.

**Prey**

Naruto had hovered over him with Rasengan in hand, a glorious blond eagle with Sasuke as his prey, and he hadn't delivered the final blow.

**Misunderstand**

"You misunderstand," Gaara whispered sadly as he tightly grasped Naruto's arm, "I did it willingly."

**Arrow**

Gaara's words were like an arrow through Naruto's heart as his whole world crumbled around him.

**Moment**

Sasuke seized the moment and tried to make Naruto understand that he wanted both of them

**Age**

It was a sign of Naruto's age and his maturity that he was willing to listen to Sasuke and Gaara and also to compromise.

**Chemicals**

Naruto and Sasuke were like two chemicals – when added together they reacted violently; add Gaara into the mix and there was bound to be an explosion.

**Kneel**

The only time Sasuke was willing to kneel before Naruto was when he worshipped his body.

**Rent**

Gaara was dutiful in paying his _rent_ to Naruto whenever he stayed in his apartment.

**Shadows**

The shadows in the room were the only witnesses of their first threesome.

**Infringe**

Naruto was sure they were infringing upon some law when their training sessions turned into something much more sexual than was decent.

**Illness**

Gaara sometimes thought it was an illness – there was no way his burning desire for their bodies could be healthy.

**Voice**

Shukaku's demands for blood had lessened over time but his drunken voice still resounded throughout Gaara's mind from time to time when his lovers weren't there to distract him.

**Protect**

"I always protect my precious people," Naruto whispered before they kissed.

**Proud**

Sasuke was a proud man but even he was not above begging in the bedroom.

**Secret**

Naruto had always been interested in the scar on Gaara's forehead but that was one secret the redhead couldn't share.

**Mirror**

They all avoid mirrors as much as possible because there is a chance that if they look they will see the monster within.

**Tongue**

Gaara's tongue on his flesh was the thing that truly drove Sasuke wild.

**Interest**

When Gaara took an interest in the Icha Icha series Naruto didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or hunt down Jiraiya with a rusty kunai.

**Admire**

Naruto would take his time – would admire the expanse of pale skin, the exposed back and buttocks, the limbs that quivered in anticipation – then his patience would wear thin and he'd dive in.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
